


A Late Night (Mommy, There Are Monsters In the Dark)

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Deal With the Devil, F/F, Fluff, Little domestic, Luisa likes Rose's lingerie, Married Life, Monsters, Roisa, Smut, They are moms!, They get caught! (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: "It was late – perhaps sometime around one in the morning. She had promised to make it home earlier than the other previous two nights but what could she have done, it wasn’t like she had begged the woman to come storming through her office door mere five minutes before closing. The oath she had given – what seemed like an eternity ago – prohibited her from doing so.""‘Finally,’ came a muffled voice as soon as Luisa locked her hands around Rose’s waist.""At moments like this, they forgot who they were and where they were. They might have just as easily been a stepmother and a stepdaughter, an international crime lord and an alcoholic hot mess, and they still would have felt exactly like that in this moment. The four walls around them might have just as easily belonged to a utility closet at the Marbella, or to the Soviet-time Russian submarine of Rose’s, and it still would have been this utterly perfect. There could have been only one thing which would have either made this moment better or slightly worse."





	A Late Night (Mommy, There Are Monsters In the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Yeah, I knooooooow, this is not a multi-chapter fic I said I'd be working on (I still am though, I promise) but this just popped into my head, so... here it is! It's sort of like 'Ours' with the addition of smut (which I'm trying to improve myself in writing at). It's warm, fuzzy, sentimental... and smutty ofc ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and I'll try to get the multi-chapter stories published as soon as I'm done with my exams :)  
> As always, feedback is very welcome and accepted with open arms! :)
> 
> This one is for all of you who have been so amazing and kept reading, leaving kudos, and comments. ❤️
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

With carefully calculated tentativeness, with measured steps, and soft sounds, she slid the door to the side and entered the seemingly infinite darkness. It was late – perhaps sometime around one in the morning. She had promised to make it home earlier than the other previous two nights but what could she have done, it wasn’t like she had begged the woman to come storming through her office door mere five minutes before closing. The oath she had given – what seemed like an eternity ago – prohibited her from doing so.

Her footsteps were so silent, the only sound she could register in the whole room was the one of someone’s peaceful breaths somewhere in the blackness. Luisa smiled – the breaths belonged to someone who belonged to her.

Although she couldn’t see it, she could paint an embarrassingly detailed picture of what lay in the darkness with her mind. She could draw the outlines of their modern king-sized bed in the middle of the room. She could sketch the pillows underneath a pile of red disobedient curls, and the hair itself. All its billions of strands dipped into millions of various shades of red. There was the basic red, crimson, bronze, scarlet, carmine… and rose, of course.

She walked to the bed and blindly searched for the zipper of her light pink dress. A small urge to groan because of the unfruitfulness of her mission flashed through her head but left just as quickly as it had appeared. She owned Rose enough for one night. Being late and then waking her up too? Luisa was damn sure she would pay for only the first one alone in the morning.

Still, a relieved sigh escaped her lips as she slid the zipper down her back and stepped out of the pink fabric. Luisa froze. She listened and tried to find the figure in the bed with her eyes. When she managed to make out the silhouette of hers, she felt another wave of relief – there were no signs of her being awake.

She crawled into the bed and curled up with her wife, sound asleep.

‘Finally,’ came a muffled voice as soon as Luisa locked her hands around Rose’s waist. Luisa nuzzled her face into Rose’s hair and placed a hesitant kiss on her neck. She wasn’t sure if Rose was mad at her or just glad she was home. So, she decided to prevent the fire from spreading, or igniting.

‘I’m sorry I’m late,’ she whispered and kissed Rose’s neck again. She wasn’t quite sure in the dark, but she aimed for Rose’s literal soft spot, knowing it would soften her punishment.

Rose took a deep breath in and then exhaled. ‘Explain yourself, Mrs. Alver.’

Luisa pulled her wife firmer against herself and tangled her feet with Rose’s.

‘A patient came in late and had this nasty infection… You remember what happened during our submarine sex marathon?’

‘Yikes. Yeah, that was gross. I couldn’t properly sit for three days. But I have to say, the sex was worth it,’ Rose murmured as she turned around and pecked Luisa on the lips. ‘Hi.’

Luisa smiled. She was safe, for now at least. She would deal with grumpy morning Rose later.

She ran her hands up Rose’s side, subtly taking the oversized T-shirt Rose was wearing with her. Rose was too distracted by Luisa’s lips on hers at first but when she realized what Luisa intended to do, she pulled back and tugged the shirt down again.

‘Nah, you don’t get to after getting home late. I was waiting for you, you know. I even dug out the lingerie you like so much. Do you know how hard it is to search for something your kids aren’t supposed to see while looking after your kids? Zoe came in and asked me if she could help me with whatever I was doing. Holly followed her to the closet and climbed on my back. Oh, babe, she’s so big already! Even I ran out of breath after a couple rounds of horsey,’ Rose said, a slight hint of adoration ringing in her tone. Zoey and Holly were theirs and as much of a burden it sometimes was to take care of them, Luisa knew Rose loved them, too. And there was a very limited number of things Luisa found more of a turn-on than Rose being an absolutely amazing mom.

‘Mhmhm, I want to play horsey, too,’ she murmured into Rose’s ear and slid her hands under Rose’s shirt. She halted for a moment and then let out a glad hum. ‘Hello, _Suzie_.’

Rose chuckled. ‘What?’

‘I named it.’

Rose sighed as Luisa ran her hands down her body, letting her fingers get caught in the lacy fabric.

‘You named my lingerie?’

Luisa fixed her eyes with Rose’s and winked.

‘How else am I supposed to ask you to wear it?’ she hooked her fingers around the lower part of the lacy outfit. ‘Or ask you _not_ to wear it?’

With a sly grin plastered on her face, Luisa descended Rose’s body, disappearing under the blanket. She let her fingers trail behind, ghosting over the pale skin of her wife’s. Rose tried to seem stoic and uninterested, but Luisa could tell that she was longing for a grown-up game for a change.

When Luisa had raised the topic of her getting her license back and returning to work, Rose hadn’t been opposed to the idea. She knew Luisa loved her job and after having Zoey and heroically holding her hand while Rose herself gave birth to Holly, she had noticed Luisa crave to be the doctor she was meant to be.

What Rose hadn’t thought about was the fact that she herself would become a stay-at-home mom. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her daughters, but spending each day with a two- and a six-year-old turned out to be more exhausting than she had bargained for.

Since Rose was always so worn out from playing with Zoey and Holly all day, lately, sex was something they hadn’t been doing as much as they once had. The nights of five to seven times were just a distant memory now. Also, their daughters were extremely light and unpredictable sleepers.

‘Lu,’ Rose sighed to the soundtrack of a shuddered breath. ‘The girls… they’ll… wake up.’

Her wife’s talking hadn’t bothered Luisa while gripping her hips with her hands and starting a trail of feather light kisses down her stomach. Every touch her lips made got more insistent and hungry the lower they got. When Luisa reached her destination, Rose suddenly pushed the blanket to the floor just in time to see Luisa kiss her center through the lace of the lingerie. Even though the contact wasn’t skin-to-skin, the force of it was strong. Rose’s eyes fell shut and she let out a moan a little too loud to be safe. Luisa stopped and ascended to face her wife’s flushed face.

‘If you keep moaning this loud then of course they will. I need you to be quiet,’ she topped off her talking with a bite on Rose’s lips and moved on to her throat. ‘God, I’ve missed this neck.’

Rose’s head fell back and she opened her mouth to silently gasp of pleasure. ‘You sleep next to this neck every night, babe.’

Her voice was hoarse and indicated that she had no intentions of stopping Luisa, she was only talk.

‘But you’re always tired when I get home and don’t put out,’ Luisa groaned and slid down the bed again, pulling the bottom part of Rose’s outfit with her. ‘Which means we have some making up to do.’

A wide grin spread over her face before she surged forward and locked her lips on Rose’s skin. She kissed her here, there, everywhere… Rose had to grab a pillow to silence her voice somewhere. What Luisa was doing felt way too good for her to be able to just not to scream her voice away.

When Rose thought she had got her audio under control, she threw the pillow to the side and saw Luisa leaning on her thigh, looking up at her with darkened sight.

‘Tell me,’ she husked against her beaming skin, each word radiating warmth like a tropic breeze before the storm. ‘What do you want?’

Rose felt the bed for something. She stretched her hand out until she found Luisa’s.

‘You. Just you,’ Rose replied, squeezing Luisa’s hand.

Luisa exhaled deeply. There could have been no more perfect answer than this.

They halted everything for a second and stared at each other. When she looked at her, Luisa didn’t only see a bundle of red curls and a smoking hot body on her wife. She saw _her_ , she saw the first night they met, she saw the fireworks reflecting on the surface of the pool, she saw Rose’s far-away look while reaching climax, she saw the tears of their painful years, she saw the betrayal, she saw the longing and lust, she saw the day they lawfully bonded their love, and she saw the days of the births of their daughters. The memories that rose within her woke an unbearable need for her wife. Suddenly, the hair’s breadth they were apart seemed like miles.

‘You have me,’ Luisa gave Rose’s hand a firm squeeze before letting go and placing her hand somewhere lower. Her lips locked on Rose’s pale freckled skin, igniting the thunder before the storm.

Every move their limbs made was frenzied and frank, the lust that filled the air fueled their urgent need for one another. Luisa’s hands roamed Rose’s body, brushing over her hips and ending with a confident grip on her ass. Rose’s eyes had fallen shut, so her movements were made in blind. Her hands found Luisa’s hair which she immediately tangled her fingers in. She suddenly pulled on the brown locks between her fingers, earning a quiet moan from Luisa. It was both painful and pleasurable, the perfect duo.

It was obvious the storm had begun. The storm of passion that had conquered their minds. It was as if the dark clouds of lust had shadowed their senses from everything else besides the other. The only sensations they registered were the other’s touches, the other’s kisses, on their heaving bodies.

Luisa really enjoyed taking Rose from between her legs, she did. It was just that she felt like this wasn’t just another going down again, it felt as if they had been given another chance of their first night together. She thought she had never felt this much for the woman beneath her as she did at that particular moment. That’s what made her proceed how she did.

Luisa almost shot up from between her wife’s spread legs and crashed their lips together. She slid her hand downwards and reached her previous position with her fingers. Slowly but intently, she let her fingers circle Rose’s clit. Rose pulled Luisa closer to her in response and clearly did her best to muffle the scream that would have torn through the tense silence of the room if it hadn’t been for the necessity to keep quiet.

‘Lu, I can’t… oh, god, kiss me harder,’ Rose panted.

She complied to her wife’s wish and before another rough circle with her fingers, Luisa closed the distance between them and let her lips melt with Rose’s. Their tongues met in the fire and danced together until the need for air forced them apart for a split second, before meeting again, and again…

With a sudden move, Luisa pushed her flexed thigh between Rose’s legs against her center. Rose dug her nails into Luisa’s shoulders and bit her lips. Luisa reveled in the pain Rose’s actions caused. It keyed her up even more than she already was at that moment.

Everything about Rose’s body language screamed of the state of pre-orgasm. Her cheeks were painted almost as vibrantly red as her now mussed hair. Her eyes were half-lidded and hazy. She subconsciously rocked against Luisa’s thigh. Rose was chasing her release but there was something about the look in Luisa’s eyes that made her hold back a bit.

Without any warning, Luisa thrusted her hips against Rose’s. Rose moaned way too loudly when she felt a wetness stick to her thigh. After so many times of making love to Luisa, it still woke this tiny feeling of proudness in her that she was able to turn Luisa on like that.

That was the moment Rose realized what Luisa had in mind. She, too, slotted her thigh between Luisa’s legs and started grinding against her. They moved together, moving towards climax.

‘Come,’ Luisa breathed heavily into Rose’s ear, leaving burning puffs of air behind. Rose shook her head and placed her hand on Luisa’s clit.

‘You’re not there yet.’

‘It’s okay. You need to come,’ Luisa kissed her so gently, Rose thought she would start crying. Combined with the raging fire between her legs, the kiss pushed her into a mind-numbing orgasm.

She tried to keep her pace while moving against Luisa, but her body failed her completely. The only thing she was able to do was to pull Luisa’s lips against hers and mumble silently ‘I love you’ into the kiss. Luisa’s hands cupped her face as they kissed, Rose floating on the cloud of post-climax haziness.

Luisa watched as her wife came out of it, the tightly shut eyelids gradually revealing the nearly transparent light blue as they opened.

‘Has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing lover?’ Luisa hummed as she grabbed Rose into her arms, the woman still not entirely recovered.

‘Mhmhm, you. Several times,’ Rose witted and rested her face on Luisa’s sternum. She found Luisa’s hand on her hip and laced their fingers together. They listened to the sound of silence that had filled the room, letting their legs playfully brush together. At moments like this, they forgot who they were and where they were. They might have just as easily been a stepmother and a stepdaughter, an international crime lord and an alcoholic hot mess, and they still would have felt exactly like that in this moment. The four walls around them might have just as easily belonged to a utility closet at the Marbella, or to the Soviet-time Russian submarine of Rose’s, and it still would have been this utterly perfect. There could have been only one thing which would have either made this moment better or slightly worse.

‘ _Mommy!_ ’ a high-pitched whine tore through the silence. There it was, the sound of one of their girls, reminding them where they had got from the secrecy of a screwed-up family relationship and a life on the run. They had family. They had someone who needed them.

Rose groaned into the crook of Luisa’s neck and started getting up. Luisa softly nudged her back on the bed and stood up herself.

‘Honey, you’re not recovered enough to handle a grumpy two-year old. Let me,’ Luisa said as she walked into the closet and put on her robe. ‘Catch your breath for when I get back.’

With these words, she placed a suggestive kiss on Rose’s lips and disappeared into the hallway.

Her own release still lingered low in her stomach, but Luisa would ignore it for now. Although sex with Rose was undoubtedly one of the most incredible things to fill her time with, her daughters always overshadowed everything else. Rose knew that, too. She loved Luisa for her strong maternal instincts.

‘Hey, sweetheart,’ Luisa whispered as she propped her head inside the light blue room, accommodating a pouting toddler in a castle-shaped bed. The little girl immediately sat up as she noticed her mother and her face lit up.

‘Mama!’ she stretched her arms out, signaling her wish to be carried. ‘I missed you.’

Luisa smiled and complied to her daughter’s wish, putting her arms around the girl and lifting her up. She managed to get to her daughter’s face through the pile of wild red curls and place a soft kiss on her cheek. ‘I missed you too, Hol. What’s wrong? Why are you up?’

Holly’s face fell as she pointed towards a dark corner of the room. ‘Monster,’ she stuttered, tightening the grip around Luisa’s neck.

‘A monster? Really? Poor thing, it must be lost. Don’t be afraid, let’s help the monster out,’ Luisa soothed and started walking towards the dark corner. Holly pushed her face into her mother’s hair and clung on her.

Luisa switched a light on and softly nudged the terrified little girl in her arms with her nose.

‘Oh, what’s this? The monster has already left!’ Luisa gasped, skillfully expressing surprise.

‘What?’ Holly opened her eyes and turned her face towards the corner. ‘But I heard him!’

The toddler’s face was filled with wonderment as she looked at her mother.

Luisa put her down and let her make sure herself.

‘Honey, what did you hear?’ Luisa suddenly got suspicious. They had tried to be so quiet, could it really be…

‘A scream! It was the scream that monsters do. Mommy told me,’ Holly chimed, flinging back into her mother’s embrace and hooking her tiny legs around her waist.

 _Oh, no_ , was the first thought that entered Luisa’s mind.

‘Are you sure?’ Luisa asked a bit unsurely. Holly nodded confidently and then leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder. Her eyes fell shut within minutes and Luisa took her back to her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight.

She shut the door behind her and walked in their bedroom. With a loud sigh, she untied her robe and threw it on the floor. If she had turned her eyes on the bed, she would have seen her wife completely naked, lying in a somewhat seductive position. But Luisa set her course straight towards their bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped into the stream of hot water. Barely ten seconds later, she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist and a pair of lips land on her collarbone.

‘Wasn’t I promised another round?’ the sultry voice of her wife ghosted into her ear. Rose began nipping on Luisa’s neck and sneaked her hand on one of Luisa’s breasts. Luisa sighed as Rose’s fingers massaged every nerve ending on her chest. She felt the before abandoned arousal return, but she tried to ignore it.

‘Babe, we can’t,’ she managed to say. ‘Holly heard you.’

Rose froze immediately and spun Luisa around to face her. ‘No.’

‘Yes,’ Luisa laughed.

Rose bit her lip and cocked one of her eyebrows. She laced her fingers together behind Luisa’s back and pulled her wife’s wet naked body closer against her.

‘I guess that means you’ll have to do better at keeping quiet then. I really cannot not touch you right now,’ Rose husked, her lips already brushing against Luisa’s.

An hour later, they were lying in the bed, both showered and satiated.

‘What did you tell her?’ Rose asked. Luisa was comfortably cuddled up in Rose’s arms and almost asleep. She hummed confusedly and turned to look at Rose.

‘Holly, when she heard me,’ Rose elaborated.

Luisa chuckled and let her fingers trail over Rose’s face. ‘Well, she thought that you were a monster because apparently, _someone_ told her that monsters scream like that.’

‘I did _not_ tell her that monsters scream like _that_. It was more like a roar, or something, _definitely_ not a moan like this. I am not a monster!’ Rose defended herself. Luisa laughed and kissed her.

‘You _are_ kind of devilish,’ she hummed and turned back to her previous position in Rose’s arms. Rose laughed too.

‘My devil,’ Luisa sighed through half sleep. Rose found Luisa’s left hand and brushed her thumb over the gold surface of the ring. It was funny how just this one little piece – not a cheap one, though – of jewelry could define possession. Not that she was complaining; there was no other person she would rather belong to than Luisa. If she could be anyone’s devil, it would _always_ be Luisa.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this 'cause I'm REALLY scared of the dark. So, I'm basically Holly. (I also LOVE blue.)


End file.
